mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chiba Erika/@comment-108.46.98.223-20140523021805/@comment-24916772-20140524154135
1/ u really did reminded me about the Saegusa girl I think it more Leo usually be seen with Erika than he actually hang out with her since together, they do nothing but mouth-fighting if u talk about staying at s.o house, there was a chapter Erika was invited to visit the sibling's house or it just Tatsuya's dorm room, and she too care-free that she lied on Tat's bed and burried her face to his pillow without caring others also there besides, if it is not Erika then I couldnt think of anyone else could help Leo gets stronger :/ u dont think she trains him because she likes him, do u? The author havent decided should make Tatsuya end with who so no one except his dear sister spends lots of time with him, it is normal thing :( 4/ maybe it just a different perspective, u may belive it was Erika's fear in my point of view, Erika just felt so hard to deal with Tat's problemsome secret, this secret could make her in dangerous state but she doesnot really care about that, Erika has experience about life and death and she loves fighting anyway, it just .... she never expect such a secret from the one she has feelings for, it might effect their relationship is what more worth to worry as she knows Tatsuya wont get angry if she tell to their friends. for s.o optimism like Erika, she cant be depressed for too long and she might want to share this secret to others so that her responsibility in keeping this secret would be lighter, but she CANNOT do that, this is because Tatsuya's secret not because the secret itself. Lately, they act like nothing has happened and Erika still want to be in a same class with Tatsuya and Mizuki in second year. for vol 13, there isnt a translation to that part yet where did u get that afraid stuff? 5/ so u mean that Mayumi is really close but havent and Tatsuya is the one who gave hints to Erika? 6/ a gay end would be good to all the girls 's fan lol I mean there r PLENTY OF TIMES Tatsuya comforts Erika, some the author gave nearly haft of a chapter just to let Tatsuya cheered Erika up by compromise, promising ~ so that it always end up Erika back to her usual self ( a care-free funny girl ) yes he will comfort any of his friends, but the author wrote about Erika more is what I want u care here =__= 7/ Tatsuya saw once more in Visitor arc as he came rescure her as a hero and then picked her up, left Miki alone =)) lol if u really wish for Leo and Erika then I wont disagree anymore since it has a minority chance to happen, and it was your hobby ~ but if u just want to keep Tatsuya to other girls, I will always disapprove until this series end :v @King: lol Im really free, besides talking about shipping things sure are fun :3